HamHam Couples
by Singer Yuna
Summary: k, this is a story to all the ham ham couples i think it's cute! if the chapter ends, but not saying that's the end, i must have gone too fast, well, hope u like the story!^_^ (if it says July something, i did that long ago)


Ham-Ham Couples  
  
Disclamer: I DON'T OWN HAMTARO!!  
  
**-do something or just doing i can't really explain it!^^;  
  
( )-my sayings that i talk in the story!  
  
" "- Talking  
  
- - thinking  
  
ok i think that's all!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chatper 1: Hamtaro and Bijou: Picnic Romance (hope you like the title don't kill me!!)  
  
**Hamtaro walks to the clubhouse**  
  
"it's going to be 4th of July soon, and i want to take Bijou to see the fireworks!" Said Hamtaro To Himself.  
  
**Hamtaro arrived to the clubhouse**  
  
"Hamha, everyone!" said Hamtaro greeting the ham-hams.  
  
"Hamha,Hamtaro!!!" Said the Ham-Hams.  
  
**Hamtaro looked everywhere to see is Bijou here**  
  
"Is Bijou here,Oxy?" Said Hamtaro to Oxnard.  
  
"No, Hamtaro i guess she's still fixing her ribbons,like always.."Said Oxnard.  
  
**Then a min. Bijou arrived**  
  
" oh my, did i came late?" Said Bijou  
  
"uh..No Bijou, your just in time,we are waiting for Sandy.." Said Boss blushing.  
  
"Oh good!^^" said Bijou then sit nexts to Hamtaro.  
  
"Ham-Hams, what are we going to do today?" asked Hamtaro  
  
"We're not,Sure Hamtaro.."Said Boss  
  
"Hey let's go to the forest!" said Hamtaro  
  
"We can have another ham-ham field trip!"Said Bijou  
  
**The ham-hams pack and broght their lunchs**  
  
" ham-Hams are you ready?!" Said Hamtaro  
  
"YEAH!!!!!" said the Ham-hams  
  
**Ham-hams walk to the door**  
  
**arrive at the Sunflower field**  
  
"Here! this will be our picnic!" said Hamtaro  
  
"Let's Pick a partner or groups to eat!" Said Pashmina  
  
"Ookyoo!" Said Penelope  
  
The ham-hams in groups or partners are:  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou  
  
Pashmina and Stan (sorry to P+D or P+H fans!)  
  
Penelope and Cappy  
  
Sandy and Maxwell  
  
Oxnard and Pepper (Pepper is here for a trip)  
  
Boss,Panda,Jingle (jingle is here for a visit)  
  
Dexter,Howdy,Stan  
  
"Damn! Why does Hamtaro and Bijou always eat together?!" Said Boss feeling Mad  
  
"You said it Boss-man, Bijou and i should eat together" Said Stan  
  
Boss look at Stan angry and a symbol of anger came then Boss hit Stan in the head.  
  
"Ouchchichi! what the heck is wrong with you?" Said Stan covering his head where boss hit him.  
  
Boss didn't reply, he was looking at Hamtaro and Bijou talking and laughing.  
  
**With Hamtaro and Bijou**  
  
"uh..Bijou?!" Said Hamtaro blushing.  
  
"yez Hamtaro?" Said Bijou blushing even more then hamtaro..  
  
"since 4th of July, is coming soon i want to ask you-" said Hamtaro, but intrupeted by Bijou  
  
"OMG! MY birthday, is going to be here zoon..!" Said Bijou (her b-day past..it's on thurday..it's now the 17..)  
  
"It is??????" Said Hamtaro  
  
"Yes!! it'z iz coming soon i almozt forgot that!" Said Bijou  
  
**Boss came**  
  
"Hey, Bijou what's wrong?" Said Boss  
  
"Oh, hi boss, my b-day is going to come zo soon.."Said Bijou  
  
-Darn! her birthday is coming and i have forgot to, now i must find the best present for her...-Said Boss (thinking..-_-')  
  
**Then Boss walks away thinking how to give bijou her present**  
  
**almost to sunset**  
  
"Wow, what a beuiful sunset!" said Hamaro to Bijou (darn it! i forgot how to spell beuiful!-is that you spell it?)  
  
"oui,(wee-ha! i know how to spell 'oui' ok continue to da story!) it iz beuiful." Said Bijou to Hamtaro (okay...enough beuifuls..i don't know how to spell!)  
  
"H-Hey B-Bijou......."Said Hamtaro nervously (uh..is that a word?)  
  
"Yes Hamtaro?!" Said Bijou blushing (to deep red! she's as red as a cherry!)  
  
"Would u go tosee the fireworks in 4th of July?"Said Hamtaro blushing (almost faints!^^')  
  
"i love too!" Said Bijou (did i make this story too fast?)  
  
Hamtaro blushed as Bijou hugged him.  
  
Hamtaro is thinking why Bijou had hugged him.  
  
"Does Bijou....*eyes wided* L-like...me..?" Said Hamtaro  
  
Then Hamtaro went to sleep thinking.  
  
**Next Day** (-which is July 3)  
  
Hamtaro got up and waited until Laura wake up,then she dressed,go to school,go down to the drainpipe,say hi to Brandy,and go to the clubhouse (he did that all the time)  
  
Hamtaro walked to the hallway to the clubhouse  
  
Hamtaro open the clubhouse door  
  
"Hamha!" Said Hamtaro  
  
"Hamha,Hamtaro!"Said The Ham-hams  
  
"Bonjour,Hamtaro!!"Said Bijou blushing 


End file.
